TF2 Analysis: Seven Nation Army
by ShadowLDrago
Summary: What happens when an Alicorn Amulet powered Earth Pony and an army of robots go up against 16 Analysts as the 9 Classes of Team Fortress 2?
1. Part 1

In the Badlands, Firebrand was annoyed at AnY "Ugh, we've been over this _I'm_ the Medic! I get first pick because I started this team, why is that so hard to understand?" he asked of the Germane pony, walking away.

"Look, " he started, walking alongside him. "My Germaneness is ze one thing I've got zat nopony else has. And ze way you play ze Medic is a disgrace! I haven't seen you heal one pony since we started zis team." he griped.

"Oh really AnY?" asked Maddie, trotting up to the two, "You want to talk about an absolute disgrace? Every time I hear you using a Scoltish accent, it's like hearing horseshoes scraping a chalkboard!" she snapped at him, walking along with the other two. "I'm the one who should be the Demopony on this team!"

And just like that, the last of Firebrand's patience evaporated "You know what? I don't give a flying _feather_ about your accents not matching your class, I'm not about to treat you differently because of your race!" he said, storming off.

"Oh, wow, when you put it like zat, yikes!" he winced.

"Besides," continued Firebrand. "You should count your blessings, at least we didn't get Antony C as anything, I mean, you guys screwing up your accents is funny, I don't even want to hear a Horsetralian do an Equestrian accent even again." he said.

A loud high pitched sound came over the loudspeakers positioned around the field, surprising the 3 RED team members. "Well, what about an Equestrian trying to do a Horsie accent?" asked a terrible Horstralian accent.

A figure jumped off the roof of the local Salt Rock, landing on front of them, creating a large crater. The Earth Pony stallion's fur color was a light orange, tail a striped orange and black. He wore a Crocodile Mundee hat, wore grey pants with a black belt, had a ridiculous amount of chest hair and a surprisingly good looking black handlebar mustache, and the Alicorn Amulet on his chest. Dusty Katt. He opened his eyes with a chuckle, purple wisps of dark magic coming out of the corners of said eyes. "G'day." he said sinisterly.

The three recovered from their shock very quickly, Maddie pulling out the Claidheamh Mòr and AnY pulling out his Grenade Launcher. Firebrand was about to pull out his own weapon before a single hoofpunch to the face from Dusty Katt sent him literally flying into the distance, much to the shock of Maddie and AnY.

The enhanced Earth Pony grinned darkly.

"Run!" Maddie cried, and run they did.

In his office, while working as usual, the Doctor was listening to Disturbed as he heard a sound coming from above, which made him look up, only to see Firebrand crash down and end up right in front of him.

"Medic." Firebrand groaned.

"What in Equestria's going on out there?" he asked. None of the weapons any of them wielded was strong enough to send Firebrand flying into his office in such a state.

"Run for your lives!" cried out AnY, occasionally placing a Sticky Bomb down behind him, hoping that it would slow down the Earth Pony chasing them, the two passing ToonKritic and Eliyora.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where's the party, guys?" asked the red and black Soldier.

"Horsestralian!" said AnY.

"Chest hair!" said Maddie.

"Mustache!" said AnY.

"Alicorn Amulet!" said Maddie

"HELP!" they both shouted, running away at top speed.

"Never fear, ToonKritic is here! Have at thee!" said Toon, firing a crit rocket from his Black Box at Dusty Katt.

Dusty Katt simply stopped it with a single hoof, and crushed it like a can, tossing it at Toon's hooves, slowly approaching the horrified duo.

"Uh, uh, oh boy." said Toon to himself, this would end poorly.

"Please sir, may I have another?" asked Dusty Katt, making Toon shiver.

"Got any more bright ideas?" Eliyora asked the pegasus.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, totally, I just, uh, um, " Toon stuttered, before firing another rocket at Dusty.

In the Doctor's office, Firebrand was finishing telling Silver, the Doctor and Keyframe, who was healing him, a story. "And that's how Equestria was made!" he said, not noticing Lightning Bliss running away in fear.

"This isn't good." said the Doctor to himself as Finn passed them in a similar state. "We need a plan of attack."

"I have a plan, ATTACK!" yelled KP, charging out into the fray. One explosion later, and she came back, visibly hurt. Keyframe wasn't surprised and even less amused.

"Ugh!" said Keyframe in frustration. "First, we need a plan to stop everypony from attacking." she said, healing up KP.

"Wait, wait, wait, that's an option?" asked Silver, sounding genuinely surprised. "We can just, not fight? Like not stab me saw off my limbs?" he asked. Lightning Bliss looked up at him, looking worried. Firebrand's eyes widened.

"Silver…" started the Doctor.

"Or hit me with grenades or light me on fire?" Firebrand retreated and Lightning Bliss winced.

"Silver..." said the Doctor a second time.

Silver opened his watery eyes. "Or gloat and say mean comments that really hurt me on the inside which is just uncalled for because I'm-"

"Silver!" Wolf interrupted.

"Yes?" asked the hippogryph with a smile.

"I will schedule a counselling session tomorrow." he said.

"I'd like that." admitted the Heavy. Lightning Bliss hugged him softly, making him smile.

"Alright mate, only one Equestrian's allowed to do a bad Horsetralian accent 'round here." said Voice, aiming at Dusty's head as GoldenFox landed next to him. He pulled the trigger, only for Dusty to catch the bullet with his teeth. Casing and all.

GoldenFox's jaw dropped. He started to walk backwards.

"Oh come on, that's physically impossible!" complained Voice, dropping both his gun and his accent. "I mean the bullet's still has the shell casing on it, that is totally-" whatever he would have said was interrupted as Dusty spat the bullet back at him, sending him flying past Ink Rose.

GoldenFox turned to Dusty, and said "Oh forget THAT noise." and flew away.

"All right." Doctor Wolf began. "Now everypony is accounted for and NOPONY is going to leave to do something drastic," he briefly gave KP an annoyed look. "DustyKatt is on his way and we need a plan." he said.

"OK! I got it!" said a cheerful ToonKritic.

"Does it involve shooting him again?" asked GoldenFox.

"No, but it did involve lightsabers, a Hulkbuster suit and a CGI army that Peter Jackson and Michael Hay would love."

Both Eliyora and Goldenfox gave him an unamused look. "OK, I got nothing." the Soldier admitted.

"We can always sacrifice Silver Quill." suggested KP.

"Wow, didn't even try to softball that one." said a thoroughly unamused Silver.

"OK, how is THAT going to work?" asked Ink Rose.

"Have you SEEN any of my videos? Silver Quill getting killed always solves the problem!" said the blue mare. "Helps that he always has a red shirt on." she added.

"Egads she's right. Once again my fashion sense undoes me." Silver told Sweetie Bloom who wasn't even remotely listening.

"Everypony!" called Thespion, decloaking. "Let's all calm down. We know Monsieur Katt is using the Alicorn Amulet and since he is un Earth Pony, it bolstered his already impressive strength, stamina and endurance." he said.

"And chest hair!" piped up Mad Munchkin.

"And chest hair, thank you, I-" he paused as the statement clicked in his mind. He shuddered in disgust. "Ze point is, he has ze Amulet, and since we are lacking in voodoo zebras and doorstops, we need a new approach."

"Hey I know!" said Sweetie Bloom. "If Dusty's using the Alicorn Amulet, all we need is the power of an alicorn to match it."

"Zat is a very plausible theory. But who do we know zat-" he stopped himself mid sentence, and everyone turned to Lightning Bliss.

"Oh no. Oh nonononononononono. Have you seen my miniseries guys? I am the worst Alicorn you could look at! I have no magic! Get somepony else to do it, I ain't doin' it!" she said stubbornly.

"You have magic, Bliss. And lots of it." said Eliyora. "In fact, your chaotic unpredictable nature may be just the thing to smack down the Alicorn Amulet. Your magic defies the laws of logic and breaks rules. Maybe it can break the Amulet's rules? Either way, you're our best shot right now." she told her.

Bliss gulped."Alright." she said, then passed her minigun to Goldenfox. "Hold this." she told him.

"No wait! Gah!" winced GoldenFox as the weight made him fall down on his face.

"Bro, do you even lift?" ToonKritic teased.

"Go *yay* yourself." he told the red and black pegasus.

Lightning Bliss stoically marched out of the base to face DustyKatt.

DustyKatt just walked forwards, confident and smug.

Lightning Bliss powered up her magic to blast Dusty. However…

"'Ello, Darlin'." said Dusty creepily.

Lighting Bliss sputtered in fear, before bursting into tears, and zipping back to the base at full speed.

"HE SCARES ME!" she blubbered.

"And our best shot just took off at top speed." deadpanned Eli. "I guess rainbows don't always shine."

"So, we're all beaten up, we've managed to make a little filly cry, and we're all about to die." summarized Silver Quill. "Most likely starting with me. Third worst day ever."

"Hey who wants a drink?" asked Finn cheerfully, having been absent for a while. Everypony either glared at him or facehoofed.

"Do you, not know what's going on?" asked GoldenFox.

"Hey, all I know is that Blissey was crying, I gave her a hug and made her some tea and didn't want you guys to feel left out." said the BLU Engineer. "So grab 'em while they're cold! Or hot! Or, whatever temperature this should be." he said looking at one particular drink.

"Dibs on the purple stuff!" said Voice.

"I'll take a cider, nonalcoholic." said Ink.

"I'll take a cider. ALL the alcoholic." said KP.

"I want my shake." said Toon.

"I'll take a Galactic Gargle Blaster." said Thespio.

GoldenFox sighed in defeat. "Coffee. Cream and sugar."

"Comin' right up!" said Finn.

"Aye we're 'avin' a right 'ootenanny 'ere, I completely forgot our tatties are all outside with the evil mustachioed Horsie out the crack of the door. Hold the phone. What?" she asked as Maddie gave her a strange look, trying to figure out what accent that was.

"Look everypony, there's something not right about all this." said the Doctor. "Dusty wouldn't come down here all on his own. We need-"

"Eh, eh, eh, what are you crying about? There's 16 of us, and only one of him." interrupted Keyframe. "We all march out there as a group, we got this easy."

"Yeah! This isn't called TEAM Fortress 2 for nothing." said the RED Scout. "We just gotta get our heads in the game and beat him together. Who's with me?"

Everyone charged out.

"Wait, please! You don't know what you're doing!" protested Doctor Wolf.

"Thanks for the newsflash, Slowbro!" called out Silver.

Dr Wolf turned and saw Firebrand still there. "You're not going out there with them?" he asked

"Hey, I just got Falcon Hoofed through a building. I am NOT going out there to heal a bunch of suicidal morons!" he told him, taking a drink of apple juice.

"Even though Miss Rose is out there with them?"

Firebrand dropped the bottle, shattering it.

The crimson unicorn sputtered before just screaming in Angrish and going out there.

The two teams, RED and BLU, met in the center of the battlefield and began to advance as one towards DustyKatt.

The stallion just chuckled darkly. Then, there was an ominous mechanical sound, and hordes and hordes of robots, equine robots, mimicking the 9 classes, began pouring out from over the hill.

The Team's confidence turned into shock and terror. They all began running back to base for safety. All except Doctor Wofl with nothing but his Rescue Ranger. "So it begins." he said ominously.


	2. Part 2

In Doctor Wolf's office, now repurposed as a makeshift bunker, GoldenFox was shoving various heavy objects in front of the door so that the robots could not simply burst in, including a large blue couch.

"You know you guys could have helped me with this." GoldenFox told Silver Quill, taking his hooves off the couch to land on all fours again, only for it to fall back down on him, making the poor orange pegasus see small tweeting alicorns flying around his head.

"Hey, listen, ze gate's clear! Maybe we can make a break for it." suggested the Germane Demopony, only for the robots to fire at the rocks around the gate, collapsing it while spouting odd lines.

"FLYING Soldiers?!" asked Voice rhetorically, "Those weren't even in the original game, how the heck are we supposed to escape those?"

"Don't worry guys," said Ink Rose, holding her bat aloft. "As long as we have the Respawn Generator, we essentially can't die." she had a point. "We can still win, we're immortal!" Fate however, had other plans.

"You mean, this, Respawn Generator?" asked a voice over the intercom as the lights went out.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it, why don't ya see that's uh, that's uh, yeah that's uh, nice, everypony duck!" yelled Keyframe as the Respawn Generator came crashing down through the ceiling, right in front of Lightning Bliss, completely wrecked.

Ink Rose's response was both of great eloquence and intelligence. "Well."

"So, uh, Doc, what's the plan you've come up with to get us all out of here?" Firebrand asked the sole non pony of the group.

The Doctor just sighed, pulling out a map of the Badlands.

"Doc, " said Firebrand, worry creeping into his tone, "You have a plan, right?"

The Doctor was silent.

"Doc, I don't know if you've noticed, but Huge Jackmane out there has destroyed the Respawn Generator and is currently on his way to kill us! We need a plan now!" he yelled, understandably frazzled.

"I have a plan." said the Doctor, more serious than ever.

"M-hm?" asked Firebrand, ready to enact it.

"It's very risky." he warned. "Given the alternatives, I believe it's the best chance we've got." he said, pulling out his PDA and setting up a Level 2 Sentry.

"I'm willing to take anything at this point." said Firebrand. "Pincer attack, bullhorn formation, Ender's Gambit, I don't care!"

Dr Wolf turned to him "How do you even KNOW those terms?" he asked, surprised.

"What? I read."

The Doctor sighed, turning away. "There is little time, Firebrand, just focus your efforts on keeping everyone alive." he said, hanging the map so the Medic could use it. "Rally their spirits, keep the robots from overwhelming this position and above all," he put his Sentry back in a box, "slow Dusty down as much as possible."

"Hang on," said the crimson Medic, "You're not staying here with us?" he was visibly shocked.

The Doctor packed up a mini-Sentry, "Once you-IF you see the signal flare, head back in here, you'll know what to do."

"OK, what if you don't send out the flare, what's Plan B?" asked Firebrand.

Doctor Wolf stopped, door open in front of him. He sighed, closing it, "Leave behind the heavy equipment, and save as many as you can." he said, grabbing his Rescue Ranger.

"Doc, what's with the huge shift in tone here?" asked the worried unicorn.

The Doctor put a hand on Firebrand's shoulder. "Lead them on, Firebrand. You're the only one who can now."

Firebrand watched the Engineer walk through the door, sadly before saying "Well that's not funny at all." He took a breath and walked back into the main room. "OK everypony, we kinda-"

"Oh Luna he's not smiling. We're doomed! We're doomed!" cried out Lightning Bliss, running around in panic, Ink Rose screaming in fear, and chaos reigned.

"QUIET!" the military unicorn snapped. "I have good news, and I have bad news." he told them. "Good news is, we have a plan that _might_ work on getting us all out of here alive. Bad news is, we have to fight."

"Wait, where's Doctor Wolf?" asked Finn.

"He's, uh, working on the plan to get us out of here." said Firebrand tactfully. It wasn't untrue.

"What plan? Pincer attack, bullhorn formation, Ender's Gambit?" asked Sweetie Bloom.

"OK, I'm a trained soldier, how do _you_ even know those terms?" he asked the pink mare.

"What? I read." she protested.

"Anyways, he entrusted me with holding the fort while he executes the plan." he said.

"Wait, he left _you_ in charge?" asked ToonKritic.

"Well, yes, but-" he began.

"We're supposed to trust _you_?" asked Thespio. "But you haven't done a single thing to help either team! Why if I were in charge, I'd have us storming the halls of Mootezuma to the shores of Tripalee!"

"And just like that, we lost the military bronies." said Mad Munchkin.

"Why you stuck up, half-witted-" Ink began and an argument began to break out amongst the two Teams.

"Fire, with due respect, I think both Medics should leave." Keyframe suggested. "We knows our teams the best." she said, oblivious to the fact that Firebrand looked like he was about to reach his breaking point. "In fact-"

"OK, _**ENOUGH!**_ " Firebrand yelled, his blonde mane turning longer and spikier, standing up on his hind legs and a golden aura with electricity crackling around it burst around him, eyes briefly turning greenish blue, stunning everyone else into silence. He landed on his hooves again, horn glowing and mane back to normal, but visibly still furious.

"I don't have a clue what he's doing, but Doctor Wolf entrusted this job to me, I'm not entirely sure if he was in his right mind at the time, but by every PG euphemism I can think of right now, I'll see the job through, or die trying. _**IS THAT UNDERSTOOD MAGGOTS!?**_ " he bellowed, briefly turning Super Saiyan 2 again.

Everyone was speechless, they knew Firebrand had a temper, but none of them had ever seen him explode like that.

"Yes sir." said both Keyframe and Thespio simultaneously.

"See, this is why HE should have been the Soldier." Maddie whispered to AnY.

Firebrand didn't hear or didn't care, walking over to the Scouts "Ink and KP, you need to Bonk and move behind the robot lines to distract Dusty, dingle a door in front of him, I don't care. Just keep him front getting here by any means necessary." he ordered them.

Ink Rose grinned confidently, "Heh, I got the Bonk."

KP opened a box of donuts "I got the donuts."

"Best job ever!" they chorused, high hoofing in mid air.

Firebrand turned to GoldenFox and Voice Of Reason "Snipers, your targets are the ones targeting me or Keyframe. Your objective is to keep us alive."

"Heh, I do that anyway." smirked the orange pegasus. "Piece of cake."

"Huh, it's kinda meta if you think about it." commented Voice. "Any particular reason why?" he asked.

"We're prime targets being that we're keeping everypony else from dying." he explained.

Keyframe trotted up to him. "Oh, so you're finally getting the cobwebs off your Medigun." she snarked.

"Shut it." he told her, turning to Sweetie and AnY. "Demos, you're mid range, you do the most burst damage. If anything gets close enough to you, use your swords whenever you can for the speed and health boost."

"Yay, stabby!" said Sweetie Bloom, swinging her Eyelander, nearly decapitating the poor Germane Demopony.

AnY got back up, glaring at the BLU Demo. "If we die…" he began.

"Then it's your fault." said Sweetie, and walked away.

"Give me a second." he said, finishing his bottle of cider. "OK, I am ready!"

"All righty then, Soldiers, you're long range." he told Maddie and ToonKritic, "You do precise area damage at a distance, I need you guys to bottleneck the groups before they get close. Light the dastards up."

"You got it." said Toon, prepping his Black Box. "And this time," he got an intense look in his eye "It's personal."

"And are you going to fight with, or without aimbot this time?" asked Maddie snarkily.

"Oh come on," protested the Colt of Personality, "I'll have you know, I know exactly what I'm doing this time, I got better." he flinched a bit at the Scoltish mare's raised eyebrow. "Ish."

"Well, you're more competent than Thespio, so we're not entirely doomed." said the Earth Pony, drawing a shocked look from the masked unicorn.

"Hey!" Toon protested.

"Shut it, red and black OC." snapped Firebrand, turning to Silver and Lightning "Heavies, you're keeping the perimeter. Any bot that tries to break off, turn 'em back, or turn 'em to scrap."

"Oh hey, I understood that reference!" said Silver gleefully, prompting Bliss to give him a weird look. "Come on, Cutie McSlaughter."

"And Silver, Bliss may be a Heavy, but she's not as durable as you are, try to absorb as many bullets as possible." added the Medic.

"Urge to hate, rising…" Silver growled.

"Aw, my hero!" said Bliss, hugging him with a squee, making the hippogriff blush.

"Fading." said Silver, letting the diminutive alicorn climb on his back. Fun fact: the longest recorded grudge against Lightning Bliss lasted 0.35 seconds.

"Hi-ho Silver, away!" she cried out.

"OK, don't push it." he said, walking out to the gates ready to charge out.

"Eliyora," said Firebrand, the RED Pyro walking up to him "We need to keep you from frontline fighting as much as possible as we can't afford to put the Medics in too much danger, check for Spybots and support everyone with airblasting as much as you can. That said, feel free to go, safely nuts." he said.

"Su-sa-safe?" she asked, confused, trying to pronounce the word.

"Ugh! Just stay near us and burn everything that's NOT us!" he said.

"Oh, OK. Can do, maybe." she said cheerfully.

"Thespio, I need you to target the Giants, we won't have our Scouts with us, so that falls under you to slow them down." said the blond Medic. "How good are you at playing the part of a robot?"

Thespio's response was to use his disguise kit to make his eyes look white and his voice sound like the Robot Soldier. "Bleep, boop, I am a, robot. All your base are belong, to us. Maggot." he added.

"Oh my gosh." facehoofed Eli while Firebrand just stared and Ink giggled.

"It'll have to do." Firebrand told him, then turned to the BLU Engineer. "Finn, I need you to-"

"Way ahead of you, sir!" he said, showing he'd already built a Level 2 Sentry and a Level 3 Dispenser, ready to be picked up. "Dispenser and Sentry set up at the chokepoint, ready to hold the line!" Then the Bob the Builder theme began to ring out. He pulled out his PDA, and looked at it, "Oh. Actually, change of plan, looks like the Doc requires my gear elsewhere. Oh well." he said, packing up both buildings while Firebrand just stared. "At least with this I'll have some guns to go with my sword."

"A-All right everypony, don't panic." said Firebrand, voice shaky. However, he was very much mentally panicking. In his own mind, he was screaming "We're all gonna die!"

To the outside world, he just looked like he was drooling and his eyes looked in different directions.

"He's just, standing there." said Toon, waving a hoof in front of him.

"Does anypony mind?" asked KP, pulling out a rock. "Well, I guess not." she said, and with a dark grin, threw it at the unicorn, bringing him back to reality.

"Gah! OK, minor adjustment, we won't have Engineers with us, so keep in mind that we have limited access to ammo and health packs." While normally they respawned out of the ether, Firebrand had a sneaking suspicion that that function was linked to the Respawn Generator. "Medics get priority on health packs," he told Keyframe "And Heavies get priority on ammo." he told the Heavies.

"Yay!" said Silver, for once his luck was going up.

"And Lightning Bliss gets double priority." Added Firebrand, as her magic allowed her to reach angles with her minigun that Silver simply couldn't, it did make some sense.

"Aw." Silver felt slightly crushed.

"All right, that covers everything, you have your orders, let's try not to die." he said.

"Yes sir!" said everypony in unison, getting ready to obey his orders.

"Y'know just because he yells doesn't make him that great of a leader." muttered Keyframe.

"Shh, shut up, our lives here are still at stake all things considered." Thespio whispered back.

"Doesn't mean we can't have an interesting subplot with some character development." she protested.

"Oh go bleep bloop yourself." Thespio told her.

Keyframe chuckled, "You barely know how to do that to _your_ self." Keyframe shot back. It was a critical hit to his pride.

"Shut up." he whispered.

"Get, OUT THERE!" Firebrand roared, turning Super Saiyan 2 again for a moment.

"Yes sir!" said the Spy and Medic, obeying his orders.

The robots outside were still reciting their stock lines as the 14 fighters were ready to burst outside.

"NOW!" yelled Firebrand from inside, and they all rushed out as one, firing at the robots, if it moved, it died, if it died, they moved on.

Toon took flight immediately, firing his Black Box as close as he could for maximum damage, Maddie used her sword skills to use her Half Zatoichi to stay alive, Eliyora airblasting projectiles back and melting robots into slag.

Thespio cloaked and decloaked so fast it was almost as if he was teleporting, sapping and backstabbing as much as he could using his gun when he needed to, keeping an eye on his surroundings, Voice using the Huntsman to save bullets, one arrow going through the heads of two Robo Scouts.

KP and Ink rushed to the frontlines to distract Dusty, Silver carrying Bliss on his back, the two firing in their respective directions, gunning down robots and making sure to not hit their own allies. AnY and Sweetie worked wonders together, AnY's explosive pills and sticky bombs softening up the robots so Sweetie could decapitate them and get the health and speed bonus.

Both Medics kept their team healed as much as possible, building up Uber, GoldenFox taking potshots with his Machina, trying to do as much damage per bullet as he could to Keyframe's great delight. Voice and Maddie took cover near Firebrand whose horn glowed as he created a golden dome of energy around them to protect them from an incoming crit rocket barrage.

Throughout all this, Dusty Katt just watched the chaos, chuckling, "And I thought this was going to be boring. Let's rock." he said.


	3. Part 3

The Robots kept advancing throughout the Badlands, unrelenting and unfeeling, while saying very strange things. The Robot Soldiers tended to repeat that they were programmed to be scary and that they took jobs from Equestrian vampires. 

A barrage of bullets ended up inside a Robot Scout's head, offlining it "Come out from behind your little toys and fight like a stallion!" ordered a Robot Soldier who'd witnessed this as a Robot Heavy opened fire, before being taken down by one of Doctor Wolf's Sentries.

"Doc, you sure this is a good idea?" asked Finn, moving his Dispenser back, they were slowly moving back to where they'd execute their plan, little by little. "Pretty sure our teammates could use some refills right about now." he said as Doc kept hitting his Sentries with his Wrench to keep both the Level 2 and the Mini Sentry topped up on bullets and in one piece.

"Hold steady, Finn," ordered the Doc, moving his own Dispenser back. "If we love our focus for even a moment, we'll lose all the equipment we have out here." he told him as Finn refilled his own Sentry's ammunition.

"The natural enemy of the robot is the hippie!" screamed a Robot Scout, only to get gunned down by Doctor Wolf's Mini-Sentry.

"But we can't just leave them behind." protested the BLU Engineer, moving his Dispenser even further back. "They're our friends! We should be fighting together, as a _team_."

"Finn, we have to-" began the RED Engineer, beginning to sound annoyed.

"I mean what if Eli runs out of ammo and can't quench her thirst for destruction? What if Kim need an extra pair of shades? What is Blissey needs someone to kiss her booboos? What if Toon wants another shake, i mean he doesn't know how to use the oven-"

"Finn!" Doctor Wolf snapped, silencing the blue pony. "We can't help them unless we reach our goal." he said sternly. "They've put all their faith and trust on us to get them out of here safely. And we have to trust that they'll hold out. Now pick up your Wrench and move that gear up!" he ordered.

Fin saluted and packed up one of his Level 2 Sentries. One advantage of the robots not playing "by the rules", as such, meant that they had no reason to do so either.

Doc watch his modified Mini-Sentry shoot out a rocket, blowing off the head of one of the robots which fell onto the Mini-Sentry.

"I cannot be bargained with, I cannot be reasoned with, I do not know where I am, I am a robot. I don't understand anything." it said, before the Doctor blasted it to scrap metal with a single shot from his Rescue Ranger.

"I can only imagine the hardships everyone must be going through right now." said the Doctor to himself.

GoldenFox pulled the trigger on his rifle. "I got 10." he told Voice.

Voice pulled the trigger on his Sniper Rifle. "I got 19!" he said, reloaded and fired again. "And that makes 25." he said, still keeping up the bad Horsetralian accent.

GoldenFox sputtered indignantly. "You only fired one shot!"

"Explosive headshots, mate. You really need to play this game more." said the Earth Pony. "You might actually be useful." he said, pulling the trigger again, downing a flying robot, getting an angry growl out of Goldenfox.

Keyframe laughed, firing a few crossbow bolts at some robots with pinpoint accuracy as Firebrand topped off AnY's health, gaining a bit more Ubercharge. "We were afraid of these things? They have worse aim than a drunken Stormtrooper." she mocked as ELiyora used her Axetinguisher to hack a robot to pieces.

"Challenge accepted!" said the Germane Demopony, pulling out a bottle of cider and downing some, sighing contentedly, pulling out his Grenade Launcher and saying "Oh come 'ere you bloody robots." in something approaching a Scoltish accent, blowing up a Robot Medic, Heavy and a Scout with a pair of pills, both being lucky random crits. "Take another one!" he said, then collapsed. "Y'know, for somepony who lives in the land of Oktoberfest, he has the tolerance of a college freshpony." she said, shooting down a Robot Spy.

"I'll show you drunken Stormtrooper." AnY slurred.

Keyframe downed another bot "Hah! Another one bites the dust!" she crowed.

"Don't get cocky, these are just the robots, we still have Dusty to deal with in case the Scouts can't deal with him." said Firebrand, ignoring the RED Demopony's drunken ramblings.

"Oh I'm sure they, well, Ink, is doing fine. Now turn around, _you're low on health._ "

DustyKatt walked towards where the fight was, eager to see if he could have fun with all this chaos, seemingly oblivious to the two pegasus Scouts.

Ink Rose pulled out her Scattergun, checking to see if it was loaded, then carefully flew over to her position while KP pulled out her Sandman, ready to hit Dusty with a ball to stun him and then let Ink Rose empty her scattergun into him.

Dusty glanced backwards and chuckled darkly.

Ink Rose took off in a burst of speed, ready to shoot Dusty, only for KP to launch her baseball at the Amulet empowered stallion at the same time, and raced after it to hit Dusty with her own scattergun. Only for Dusty to duck, making it miss him and hit Ink Rose in the face.

KP skidded to a halt to try and avoid getting hit by Ink, but it was too late as the red pegasus crashed into her, making the two groan in pain, Ink rubbing the bright red spot where she'd been hit with a baseball.

"Oooh, that looked like a doozy!" taunted Dusty.

"OW!" yelled Ink Rose, understandably furious. "Watch where you're batting, KP!"

"It's not my fault he moves quickly. Now get off, we don't need ponies saying things." she said, getting up, letting Ink fall off of her.

"Oh, you had to make it awkward, didn't you?" growled Ink, glaring at the blue mare. "Typical."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nopony thinks of these things until you mention them, why do you always do that?" demanded the younger mare.

"What, it's fun!" grinned KP.

"You see, that's what I'm talking about, you blunder through everything, and nopony calls you out for it!" snapped the usually patient mare.

"Am I, being ignored?" asked Dusty, sounding irritated by that.

"Oh please, ask any of my team members, and they'll tell you I've been the bestest player several times and helping them win." bragged KP.

"Same, but you know what the difference between you and I is? I got on my team through my skills and knowledge of the Scout class. _You_ got on your team because everypony just wants to shoot you." she said, flashing a grin.

The BLU Scout's jaw dropped open, stock still in shock.

"Oooh, gonna need a Medic for that one!" said the visibly amused DustyKatt.

"Eh?" blinked Eli, dismantling a robot Sniper.

"Huh? Eli, what's wrong?" Thespio asked the asbestos clad mare.

"I, dunno how, but I feel like someone just got burned and I didn't get to cause it." she said, sounding disappointed by that.

"Wait, something does smell like it's burning." said Toon, then gasped "My shake!" he said, running off, to the confusion of both his friends.

"Oh no!" Toon sobbed, seeing that the black smoke coming out of the oven. "Why shake, why must your heavenly deliciousness forever remain out of my grasp?" he asked before breaking down into sobs again. Eliyora and Thespio just stared, not sure what to make of all this.

Eli just spluttered in confusion and anger, before anger won over, her eyes turning red and she lifted her Axetinguisher in her purple aura, presumably to use on ToonKritic.

"Ah, ah, Eli, Eli, put that down, need I remind you we don't have the respawn generator?" asked Thespio, trying desperately to placate the chocolate colored mare.

"Oh I know." she said, sweetly, before shoving him, sending him stumbling back and pulling her weapon out again. "You'd be surprised what you can live through."

"Wait, " Toon gasped happily, pulling a milkshake out of the oven "it's not burned!" he said, gleefully. Thepsio's jaw just dropped, mind not comprehending WHY one would put a shake in an oven in the first place.

One could hear the chorus singing "Hallelujah".

"On my Celestia, it looks, perfect!" he said.

Thespio followed looking amused. Eliyora, less so, facehoofing hard.

"Behold, the most magnificent desert in all of its glory! Behold its vanilla caramel supremo deluxe delight! And now-" before he could get further though, a Robot Sniper pulled the trigger on its gun, shattering Toon's milkshake glass, leaving nothing but shards of glass and milkshake everywhere, shocking all three of them.

"Alas poor shake, we knew ze well." said Thespio solemnly in a Prench accent.

Toon then started sparking and glowing, red and black lightning all but jumping off of him, making Eli's eyes widen and start to back away. "Uh, Toon?" inquired Eli, worry seeping into her tone.

"Are, you, _kidding me_?" asked Toon, voice briefly turning very high pitched and distorted, something, _else_ briefly flashing into existence where he once was. "These cursed automatons cost me my beloved shake, a shake I never really wanted at first until this became a running gag, but you know what? _I actually want it now._ " he said, there was that thing again, black sclera and blood red irises and pupils, hair spiking up and voice distorting in rage again. "You know how hard it is, being me? A red and black OC who can't even a _fudging milkshake,_ after a hard day's work? Well guess what amigos?" he asked and then exploded with power, hair and tail becoming a lot spikier and eyes become black and red again, voice low and distorted " _You're going straight to the scrapyard._ " he snarled.

"Beep, beep I am scared." said a Robot Heavy, backing away, "Beep boop I am terrified." concurred a Robot Sniper. "Oh no!" chorused both Robotic Scouts as Toon fired his Black Box at them, reducing them to scrap, flying around glowing red, his rage was so powerful it was giving him a crit boost, cackling the whole time.

Silver and Lightning Bliss looked appropriately terrified. Mad Munchkin did not.

"Seriously? Going into a blind rage at the drop of a hat, who does that?" asked the Earth Pony rhetorically.

Silver and Lightning Bliss's thoughts were the same. 'Don't comment, don't comment, don't comment, don't comment, don't comment, don't comment!'

"One little, two little, three little heads off, four little, five little, six little heads off, six little, seven little, eight little, nine little heads off!" Sweetie Bloom sang, decapitating many robots, "Then we-"

"Oi, Sweetie!" interrupted AnY, ducking when she'd come a bit too close to slicing his head off. "Might just be because I'm drunk, but is that supposed to be going Avatar State?" he asked.

Sweetie Bloom landed, looking rather confused. "What?" then she realized her eyepatch was glowing green. "Awesome, I hope it shoots lasers."

"Zat would be so cool!" agreed the drunken German. "I want one as well!"

On their end of the battlefield, Silver and Bliss had each others' backs, Silver mowing down a Heavy that got too close. "So, I've been pondering my next Moment with Doctor Wolf, and I thought, abandonment issues might be a nice topic." he said as Bliss mowed down another Robot, then realized what he said.

"Whu, why would you even WANT to talk about that?" the diminutive alicorn asked.

"Meh, no reason. Just thought I might, _Engineer_ a conversation." he quipped.

"Is that supposed to be subtle?" asked Maddie, blowing up a Robot with a rocket to the face. "'Cause with you it's really hard to tell."

"About as subtle as taking the only other guy who builds guns bigger than himself and scooting off to parts unknown." replied the hippogryph.

"Hey come on, Doc and Finn will be back, Silver, you'll see." said Bliss, firing her Minigun again. "They, they will be back." she said, though with less conviction. They, they got to."

"Just keep shooting and let the Doc do his work, OK?" proposed Maddie.

Silver Quill just mowed down a Scout before his minigun started making worrying clicking noises. Out of ammo. "And ya jinxed it." he said, then went over to Firebrand. "Oh Firebrand, I need more of those things, that go out and make the dead things."

"You mean bullets?"

"I don't speak your military jargon!" snapped Silver. Firebrand rolled his eyes and gave him a shotgun to use for now.

"Fire, go see if there's any more round in the Doc's office, I got enough energy for a shield, it should hold them off." she said. Firebrand nodded and went to do just that.

Keyframe's bravado vanished the moment he did "For now."

Firebrand growled, the place was surprisingly messy and there were no ammo boxes, "Ugh, I don't get it, these things usually respawn out of the friggin ether, why is there no more ammo?" he growled in frustration again. "If something really dramatic doesn't happen soon, we're toast." he said. Then he heard a very familiar noise and turned to see a very familiar light. "Ooooh…." he realized.


	4. Part 4

In the Badlands, the ponies so far had the upper hand against the seemingly endless hordes of robots, GoldenFox and VoiceofReason picked out targets, taking out key Robots, Sweeties Eyelander sliced off many heads, keeping her alive and fast, AnY's Grenade Launcher's indirect fire and surprising damage meant he kept blowing up robots or launching them into the part of others, the Soldiers fired from Ground and Sky, and even Quill held his own with his Shotgun.

"Hey, listen up! Doc's plan worked, everypony start falling back to the spawn room and we can get out of here!" said Firebrand over the map wide communication system.

"All right, way to go Doc!" said Bliss, jumping onto Silver's back. "Hi ho, Silver, away!"

"We talked about this, I am only allowing it because you're cute, and your magic could kill me." he said, pulling out his Minigun, he'd managed to find a few more rounds for it, he hoped it'd be enough.

"I am programmed to give you a sensible manecut!" droned a Robot Heavy, approaching the duo.

"Uh oh!" said both Heavies in unison, backing up.

"I am programmed to be scary!" droned the same Heavy, approaching them without firing on them for some reason.

"I am a robot!" said another Heavy, approaching from behind.

"Boop! What is love, come with me if you want to live, with me, in my apartment. I need a roommate." added another, they were getting surrounded by Heavies, if they all opened fire at the same time, there was no way even Lightning Bliss could teleport the two out of there fast enough.

Silver frowned at them, and pulled Lightning Bliss off his back, and holding her in his front claws.

"Hey, what are you doing?" demanded the small pony. "Put me down!"

"Nopony twitch a servo!" he told them, the Heavies backing off. He squeezed Lightning Bliss, somehow making the sound of cocking a shotgun. "I am armed with weaponized cuteness and a history of poor choices!" he warned them.

"Uh, you seriously think this is gonna work?" asked the understandably nervous alicorn.

As if on cue, all of the Heavies, one by one, got a Blue Screen of Death, with Too Cute in their optics, sparked and fell down, offline. Except for one. "Beep boop son, beep boop." it told them, then exploded.

Silver put his counterpart down and cheered "Yay!"

"Oh for flop's sake, it's always because I'm cute." said a visibly unhappy Lightning Bliss.

"Oh, we're falling back? Good, finally, wait where's Toon?" Maddie asked, turning around, but only seeing Eliyora.

"Oh, he's, uh, coping." said Eliyora, retreating.

" _I am Painis Milkshake. I will eat you._ " growled 'Painis Milkshake', firing at the Robots

"Let it go, Toon, it wasn't going to bring all ze colts to ze yard anyway." said Thespio, dragging him away with his magic.

"Where is everypony, I can't see!" complained Sweetie, swinging her sword around randomly, she'd cut off so many heads that the light from her eyepatch was now a blinding lime green with arcs of lightning coming out of it making it hard for her to see.

"Sweetie!" called AnY, dodging her sword swings, "Sweetie, just follow my voice!" he said, ignoring Thespio dragging Toon back to Spawn. His eyes widened, or at least his one visible one did. "Look out, on your right!" he called out, only for it to be too late, Swetie smacked Toon's helmet with her sword.

" _Ow!_ " he hissed in pain, shaking his head, that had hurt a lot more than expected, on the bright side, Sweetie managed to decapitate another Soldier Robot before crashlanding.

"No, no, my right!" said AnY.

"Well how am I supposed to know where your right is when I can't see you?" she asked rhetorically.

Eliyora ignored all this, walking up to Thespio and Toon, the latter no longer glowing.

"Ow!" hissed Toon, blinking a bit to recover his senses, "Why did I even want that milkshake anyway?" he asked himself.

Thespio tried to answer, only for a Robot Spy to jump on him, the two devolving into a Big Ball of Violence. "Gah, ow,, get off of me you dashing poser!" growled Thespio, still not dropping the accent.

The Robot's Spy's response was unintelligible, it's vocoder was probably damaged.

Eliyora facehoofed, "Ah jeez, are we really doing this?"

Toon on the other hand, was more excited. "Ooh, ooh, I know, I know, I saw this in a movie, shoot them both in the face!" he said as the dust cleared to reveal 2 identical Thespios.

"Eli, don't just stand zere, burn him!" growled Thespio.

"No!" The Robot Spy's holo-disguise glitched, revealing what it really was briefly before reapplying. "He is ze fake player," another glitch "scorch zis imposter with your rainbow powers of burningness."

Toon put away his Black Box and glanced at Eli who gave him the same look back. They had the same plan in mind.

"Y'know, I literally cannot tell the difference here." said Toon.

"I know, right?" said Eliyora "It's not like Thespio's that good an actor anyway."

Thespio stared at her for a moment before saying "I'm sorry, you wanna run that by me again?"

"I," glitch "didn't hear the audience at Bronypalooza complaining." another glitch.

"Well, the Thespio I know has got 4 left hooves anyway. I mean, please, you call that dancing?" he taunted, seeing Thespio starting to go red, seeing steam coming out of his ears. "I've seen better moves from a cage of flailing trout."

Thespio lost it "Oh you wanna go, emo Willy Wonka? BRING IT ON!" he said, pointing his Revolver at Toon's head before he saw Eli's Axetinguisher sail through the air and imped itself in the head of the Spy Robot.

It started to say something, but it glitched, voice going more and more higher pitched as it stuttered faster and faster before saying "That's all, folks." in a very deep voice, and exploding.

"And that's how you know he was a fake." said Eli, grabbing her weapon. "He was a better actor."

"Hm, Teleporter, huh?" said Maddie, seeing a RED and a BLU teleporter entrance. "Are you sure you know how this thing works?" she asked the BLU Medic.

"Well, from what I remember Finn telling me, it uses a photomultiplier to generate a digital blueprint of your molecular and submolecular organization before deconstructing your collective mass down to a subatomic level of atometers, and sending the blueprints to the destination where the blueprints reforms your subatomic particles by utilizing the resources of a built in conversion unit." said Keyframe. One could all but hear someone yelling "Nerd!"

Maddie had an understandably alarmed look on her face.

"It disintegrates you and reassembles you on the other side." simplified Keyframe. Maddie just looked more alarmed.

"Thanks for the reassuring summary there, Gene Roddenberry." said the sarcastic Scoltish Soldier. "But, are you sure it's safe?"

"I dunno. But we can either die to the teleporter, or to the robots and DustyKatt outside." countered Keyframe.

"Eh, fair enough. But if I end up like Mike Teevee, I am going to shoot something, size be darned! Beam me up, Scotty!" she quipped. "I always wanted to say that." she said, and then was promptly teleported to the other end.

"Hah, that reminds me, I'm surprised Dusty still isn't here! Ink and KP must be doing a really good job keeping him busy." she said, stepping through the BLU Teleporter.

"Yeah? Well at least my appearance looks better as a Scout!" said KP.

"Yeah, well at least I don't have to BUY my mane color to make that work." countered Ink.

"Um, ladies, if I can interject-" began Dusty.

"Shut up, this doesn't concern you!" said both mares in unison.

"Oh, sorry." said Dusty sheepishly.

"Now as I was saying before, I can actually actively contribute, while you're only good at distracting!" she said, ignoring KP's "blah blah blah" motions.

A flare shot up into the sky, catching their attention.

"All right, that's the signal." said Ink "We can head back now." she said.

"Oh yeah, that." said KP cheerfully, all animosity gone. "Before we leave," she said, pulling out a jar of Mad Milk and threw it at Dusty's face, covering him with the non-milk substance.

"Yeugh! Whot is this troipe?" Dusty demanded to know.

"It's a non-milk substance." said Ink sweetly.

"Put two and two together. Later." said KP and the two galloped off, giggling.

Dusty took some in his hoof and sniffed it, then licked it, making a disgusted face. "Bleugh, I hate soy!"

Far in front of him, KP and Ink were galloping to spawn at top speed. "Great job KP, those were some great fake insults you came up with." she said.

KP's eyes widened "Uh, yeah, sure, let's go with that."

On the other ends of the teleporters, protected by Dispensers and Sentries, Finn and the Doctor were watching both the teleporters and robots that might try and destroy them respectively.

"Thank you all for choosing Mann Co. Teleportation, we hope your journey with us has been a pleasant one, and feel free to help yourself to the complimentary snacks and beverages located to your right." he told the two Teams as they came through the Teleporters.

Doctor Wolf gave Finn and odd look. "Finn, focus please!" he said as the others restocked on ammo from the Dispensers.

"I am focusing, these guys were almost on death row a minute ago, so what can be better than serving them some smiles?" he asked cheerfully.

The Doctor gave him an odd look, then actually thought about it. "Thank you kindly Finn." he said.

"It's good to be helping!" said the BLU Engineer.

"OK, we need to gather everyone for an assault on the robot spawn point." said Doctor Wolf. Voice looked around, seeing his BLU counterpart missing, and went to find the orange pegasus.

Goldenfox scoped in, with the Machina's armor piercing bullets, he could probably at least shave off a number of robots. "Alright, this should even it up." he said to himself. "I'm going to get you all in one sho-"

"Oi." interrupted Voice from behind him, making GoldenFox jump. "Doc says we need to group up for an assault." he said, grabbing the pegasus to drag him back to the rest of the team. "Vet bloody going!"

"No, wait I had a perfect-!" GoldenFox was interrupted when he accidentally pulled the trigger on his rifle.

A Robot Scout carrying a worryingly large bomb was racing towards Coal Town, mocking the ponies despite them not being able to hear it. "You're like a car crash in slow motion, it's like I'm watching you through-" whatever it was about to say next was never discovered as GoldenFox's bullet smacked it on the back of the head, making it fall onto a robot Soldier, triggering its firing mechanism, sending it flying into a Robot Spy, crushing the head making it explode so hard it sent it flying again, into another Robot Soldier, triggering its dual Black Boxes, and then got juggled through the air by repeatedly crashing into Robot Soldiers and triggering the firing mechanism on their rocket launchers. GoldenFox and Voice could only bring themselves to observe the unique spectacle. Keyframe joined them and watched the Robot Scout soar through the skies and slam into the robot mobile base, so dented and smashed that it could have been taken apart by the merest touch. Or in this case, the bomb on its back detonating, taking the base with it, with barely enough time to utter an "Ah crap." with the signal from the base no longer being emitted, the robots still active soon fell offline.

None present were able to express their feelings on the matter coherently, except for Keyframe. "Oh, Goldie, that was amazing! I've never seen that in even the best Expert Leagues. I'm so proud of you, Goldie-bear, oh you're the best Sniper ever my BLU Snipy-wipy!" she gushed, hugging him tightly.

GoldenFox waggled his eyebrows smugly at voice who retorted: "That still only counts as one."

However, in their celebration, they'd seemingly forgotten about one thing. Dusty Katt who with 3 bucks, managed to bust down the door, "'Ere's Dusty!" he said loudly, excepting screams of fear, but seeing only an empty office. "Oi, what gives?" he asked, walking around and eventually came up to Firebrand who was standing near the RED Teleporter looking incredibly smug.

Firebrand laughed to himself, feeling immensely satisfied.

"Oh no, no you didn't!" spluttered the orange pony, unable to believe he'd been outwitted.

"Oh but we did." said Firebrand "Played ya like a fiddle and cut the strings, too bad we did 'cause I'm feeling like playing the World's Saddest Song, watcha gonna do about it Sasquatch, huh? Come at me bro!" he said, taking the last step backwards into the Teleporter and teleporting away right before Dusty could smash both Teleporters in an attempt to smash him.

Firebrand came out of the Teleporter looking very happy, then it broke under him.

"Was that really wise?" asked Ink Rose.

"Nope!" he said cheerfully. "That was the stupidest thing I've ever done." he said, and saw that not a single Robot left was online. "Did I just miss an explosion? That, that's my thing! How could you let me miss my thing!?" he all but shrieked.

"Hey you were the one who insisted on being last, so that's your own fault." said GoldenFox.

"But I was rubbing something in, that's important! You couldn't endanger your lives for a few more seconds and wait to blow it up?" protested Firebrand.

"Who cares? It's finally over, we all made it out just fine and-" Silver was interrupted by a loud crash from behind him. The smoke cleared to reveal DustyKatt standing in a small crater and looking LIVID.

"Tempted fate." muttered Silver, as the others backed away from the powerful Earth Pony. "Sorry everypony, my bad." he said as Lightning Bliss pulled him back.

DustyKatt stalked towards them angrily, breathing heavily from rage, looking about ready to do what the robots could not and finish them.

Thespio decloaked behind him, pulling out his Knife, ready to backstab Dusty, only to get a hoof to the throat courtesy of the orange Earth Pony, keeping him there, and then gave him a very painful looking noogie.

"Ah, help, I'm being assaulted by agony!" cried Thespio, the others too stunned to move before DustyKatt threw Thespio past them.

DustyKatt trotted up to them, laughing to himself "I cannot believe I fell for the Ender's Gambit, classic.

"OK, how do YOU know that?" Eliyora questioned.

"Who doesn't know what that is? Didn't you watch the film? Book's better by the way, boy was that fun! Crikey, you clowns ain't so bad! I'd have thought for sure it'd have been over in ten seconds flat."

"I apologize for every criticism I've ever made of your accent." Maddie told AnY.

"Shut up, he's being merciful of us right now." said AnY in a nervous singsong.

"Yeah, I think I'll let you guys live for now. Hm, this is going to be all sorts of fun, just, you know, dropping in on you every now and again?" The Alicorn Amulet wearing stallion chuckled.

"Well, that's not ominous at all." said a certain sarcastic alicorn.

"See you around, sheilas." he said, walking off.

"Whoah, hold on a second, " said Voice, then raised his voice "how exactly did you get all this robots?" he asked.

"I dunno, they weren't mine." revealed Dusty. "They were just, there." He said, prompting a mass "WHAT?!" from both RED and BLU.

"Yeah, I just let them attack you for the giggles." chuckled Dusty. "Bye bye now."

""So, if he didn't send those robots, who did?" wondered Doctor Wolf.


	5. Epilogue

Somewhere in an unknown location, a large semi-circular metal door opened with 3 loud beeps, allowing a certain stark white pony with a bright blue mane to pass through. Antony C, the one behind DustyKatt getting the Alicorn Amulet. He wore a dark blue coat and a white undershirt with golden buttons and didn't look very happy. He looked back at the door hearing sounds that were probably the door locking, and that the room was barely lit.

"Oh perfect, another needlessly dim room." muttered the unhappy stallion. "Listen you, " he told his interlocutor, who was protected by a pair of Spy Robots. "I don't appreciate that little stunt with the robots you pulled, I have petty revenge I need to satiate and you sticking your freckled nose into it despite the mercenaries was just rude." he said.

The pony in the chair didn't turn to face him yet.

"That said, I admire your style, and these wonderful little toys," he gestured to one of the Spy Robots, "Now our combined resources were almost able to exterminate their exclusive little club, just imagine if out, unintentional, joint operation became non-unintentional." He chuckled darkly, "Yes, I have a proposition for you. That is, if you're still feeling particularly sadistic."

The pony in the chair turned around, revealing the pony's dark grey coat and black mane, as well as grey business suit with white shirt and red tie. The pony pushed a piece of paper towards his end of the desk.

"Ooh, you were expecting me? And with a contract no less. Goodness, white the evil mastermind, aren't you?" He flipped through the pages, humming a bit to himself, looking it over with a critical eye. "Hm, I see, you were planning on betraying me later, well, I was planning to betray you later, so I suppose that's fair, I agree to these terms." he said, signing it with his horseshoe print and walking towards the entrance once again, before stopping, "Before I take my leave, anything else you need from me?" he asked, green eyes shining somewhat ominously.

The pony leaned forward, revealing a very distinct "A glass of water, if you please."


End file.
